


Good Morning

by TwerkingOnLenaLuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Playful kara and lena, This was supposed to be a one shot but the guest wanted Kara's perspective, but the idea has been stuck in my head for days, fluffy fluffity fluff fluff, sweet and to the point, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwerkingOnLenaLuthor/pseuds/TwerkingOnLenaLuthor
Summary: Lena wakes up from a night of drinking and realized she's not alone in bed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short. Who am I kidding, it's ridiculously short, but I hope you all enjoy. Check out my other stories and if you like this story and the others, leave a comment and I'll write more soon.

Having shuffled in bed throughout the night in a drunken stupor, Lena slowly found herself in the most enticing, yet precarious positions once her body had managed to sober itself up.

There she was; stripped down to nothing but an all too short lilac negligee that clung seductively to the curves of her body with the threatening notion of revealing parts of her it feebly attempted to shield. Thick waves of raven tendrils sprawled carelessly across a silk pillowcase looked as if they had been meticulously staged for a photoshoot.

But her physical appearance (although mouthwatering and tempting) weren't the only things that made the moment sinfully delicious.

No. What made the moment, what actually propelled her from her normal state of docile yet assertiveness into one of lust and hypersexuality was the manner in which her leg draped delicately over the blue durable, yet soft material that clung to perfectly sculpted abs that flexed effortlessly with each breath their owner's lungs inhaled.

Her right arm had also found comfort on the continuous rising and falling chest that was guarded by an S shaped crest belonging to National City's adored heroine. 

Supergirl, for some odd reason Lena had refused to question, had taken it upon herself of acting as Lena's personal body guard during the nightshift refusing anyone the honor of protecting the successful impresario.

With trembling hands, Lena brushed away golden strands from the hibernating heroine to better take on her features. Her hands lightly ghosted over Supergirl's cheek before finding their way to an all familiar scar. A scar she had seen so many times before.

A smile crept over her face.

It all made sense.

Shifting her weight onto one elbow, Lena made two circles with her index finger and thumb on both hands before placing them softly around the superheroes eyes. She gasped when oceans of blue slowly fluttered open.

"Good morning, Kara," she cooed before placing her lips on the startled and outed hero.


	2. Kara's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A guest wanted Kara's POV so here it is. Again, it's a short chapter but I will be thinking of more prompts for future writing. If you enjoy, take a look at my other stories and leave an encouraging comment below.

The truth had been discovered.

She had envisioned the moment of the reveal many a time and they all boiled down to Lena storming out of her life and never returning.

But the outcome playing out before her was one she never anticipated.

There she was; pinned lightly under a seductive leg that rested across her waist and hands that made childlike glasses on her face while soft eager lips assured her all was well.

Lena was the first to pull away and Kara couldn't help but whimper at the absence of the mouth she was instantly grown addicted to. "Good morning, Ms. Luthor," she replied formally although her hand creeping up to tuck a strand of raven hair behind the beautiful CEO's ear was anything but formal. 

Running her nose lightly against Kara's like a cat marking their territory, Lena smiled broadly before placing a small peck on soft pillow like lips. "We've been friends for years, Kara. You can drop the act now. All is known."

"Lena, I'm-" cut off mid apology by Lena's hungry lips yet again, Kara took the opportunity to pull Lena closer to her where she rested lightly against the hero's body. 

The kiss was passionate and honest. All the pent up yearning and want coming to the forefront and making itself known. Kara had wanted this for as long as she could remember and by the way Lena bit down on her lower lip and allowed her tongue to slither into Kara's welcoming mouth, Kara knew the feelings were more than mutual.

Lost in the kiss, Kara felt as if she were in heaven. Soaring high above the clouds, she never wanted to come down. It wasn't until a small thud followed by a barely audible curse when Lena's lips quickly pulled away from hers that Kara snapped out of her momentary nirvana where she realized she had in all actuality been floating and far too close to the ceiling which Lena had subsequently bumped her head into.

"Oh crap!" Kara groaned loudly causing herself to crash violently onto the bed which creaked in protest before collapsing with a loud thud under them. Worry washed over her as she ran her fingers through Lena's hair searching for a lump, but she quickly found herself relaxing when a melodious laugh escaped the CEO's lips.

"Well, that's one way to break a bed," Lena giggled before burying her face in Kara's neck to stifle her laugh.

Lena's laughter brought joy to Kara's heart and she couldn't help herself from laughing as well. "You're never going to let me live this down are you?"

Lena chuckled a few times before placing a chaste kiss on Kara's cheek. "Let's just say we have a brand new story to share with everyone on game night that doesn't involve you eating your weight in potstickers."

Kara smiled and playfully growled, "Oh yeah?" She placed her hand on Lena's hip before creeping it slowly towards her ribcage.

"Oh yeah," Lena replied just before Kara started tickling her. Laughter filled the room as they both laid their tangled up together knowing full well they could spend the rest of the day and all the days to come wrapped up in each other and lost in their own world.


End file.
